


Privacy Please

by eobarry



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (i mean. that's what they are.), (kinda), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boundaries, Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Discussions, Sappy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, chapter 1 is just the set up, chapter 2 and 3 get the e rating boys, or whatever venom shoving his tongue in eddie's mouth counts as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eobarry/pseuds/eobarry
Summary: ok google, how do you explain to your alien symbiote bodyfucker that you need three fucking seconds alone to jack off?oreddie figures out that he needs a lot less privacy than he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie tries to have a discussion about boundaries. venom is insecure. they're both pissbabies about it.

Venom’s fucking weird. Eddie isn’t gonna deny that. He’s a goddamn alien symbiote with a weird rubber-jelly body that sometimes sprouts from his own and has what looks like needles for teeth. He’s absolutely terrifying, and he distinctly remembers one kid peeing his pants just because he saw Venom from across the street.

It’s safe to say that by all accounts, Venom is a monster to the outside world.

To Eddie, it’s a little more domestic. They have their squabbles, and Venom’s kind of a bitch, even on his best days, but they handle it. Eddie honestly doesn’t know what he would do without Venom at this point – being alone in his head is foreign now, a cause for concern, panic. Sometimes he wonders if he was made for symbiosis, destined for it, with how easy he and Venom seem to click. Maybe the symbiote just has good taste.

But despite the fact that Eddie has grown accustomed to this creature that routinely eats whole-ass people, there’s some shit that has caused problems. Most notably those things have been eating, sleeping, and, well… “alone time.”

Eddie doesn’t care that much about it. He’s jacked off in weird places, as kids do, so he wasn’t horrified when he realized that he would have to do his business with Venom around. He thought they would just have a decent conversation about it, Venom would understand and leave him alone. That’s not what happened.

“Venom.”

As he does when they’re alone, Venom pops from Eddie’s shoulder, his true form visible as he stares at Eddie. Eddie himself is a little flushed, but the symbiote doesn’t mention it – probably because Eddie’s embarrassed a lot these days.

**_“Yes, Eddie? Going to get us food?”_ **

He’s being a little shit. He knows they’ve already eaten today. Eddie rolls his eyes.

“No, you little shit,” he says it with affection, so it’s ok. “C’mon, like, just listen to me for a minute, alright?”

Venom, inquisitive, tilts his head to the side, but remains quiet, interested in what Eddie has to say.

“Alright, so we’ve been, uh, bonded for long enough, I figure we gotta have this conversation before it gets awkward. Humans, we’ve got certain needs, right? And we don’t really like sharing them with… other humans. Or anything else in particular, really. Kind of an ‘alone’ thing.”

**_“Eddie, we cannot be alone, we are-“_ **

“-we are Venom, I know, and I’m not asking us to unbond or whatever. You know I love ya,” and he smiles at Venom, the way he does when they joke, and feels the happiness swirl up from their connection, even though he can feel the uneasiness underneath. Venom’s still not quite recovered from that time Eddie had him locked in the MRI room, and maybe they never will truly recover from that. But Eddie is still human, and as much as he enjoys being part of a we, sometimes he just needs a little space.

“-but I just wanna set some ground rules, alright? For when I do this alone time thing.”

**_“…Fine.”_ **

Venom is reluctant, but it seems that his “wanting Eddie to be happy” deal was the real thing. Eddie sends some gratefulness Venom’s way.

“Rule number one. No materializing. Biggest one, you know it scares the shit out of me sometimes.”

**_“We enjoy that.”_ **

“No, _you_ enjoy it, you little fuck,” Venom’s such an ass, but somehow Eddie just can’t help but love it. “Rule number two, alright? No rooting around through my head – ah” he stops Venom before the symbiote can interrupt. “I know you can’t help what you feel through the connection, but no trying to take over, see through my eyes, root around all deep and shit. I’ll know about it.”

**_“Maybe if you didn’t project so loud, we wouldn’t have this problem.”_ **

“I _know_ you go snooping around in there every now and then. You think you’re sneaky, but you’re not,” Eddie huffs in triumph when embarrassment runs through their connection. Hah, got ‘em.

“Rule number three – now, if you really need to, you can break this one, but it’s just one of those things that helps with the whole ‘alone’ deal. I’m not gonna wanna have conversations when I’m having alone time. Unless it’s really important, don’t bother me, ok? I’ll tell you when I’m done and then we can get back to being Venom, alright?”

Venom mulls it over, coils and shifts inside him with indecisiveness, before finally sighing in defeat.

**_“We suppose you can have this ‘alone time,’ although we still don’t understand why you need it.”_ **

Eddie sighs then, irritated a little, but it’s whatever. “You don’t need to, ok? It’s a human thing.”

 ** _“We understand many things about humanity, Eddie, maybe if you explained to us-“_** Eddie can feel the sarcasm and barely contained poison in the words, which only irritates him more – probably because Eddie has a hard time separating their emotions at times.

“Look, ok, you wanna know? Human, we got biological functions and sometimes when we try to fucking, give ourselves a tune up, having someone looking over our shoulder and giving a play-by-play is really fucking irritating, alright?”

Venom rolls his eyes – visibly – the hurt and anger clear in their bond as the symbiote’s form collapses on Eddie and is absorbed once more, and Venom settles low in his gut like he does when he’s pissed off. Eddie throws his hands in the air.

“I know it’s hard for you to deal with because you don’t fucking understand, but if you were a little fucking openminded to how I felt about this shit, maybe we wouldn’t always fight about it!”

**_If you are so angry at us, perhaps we should not be Venom at all._ **

That just further infuriates him.

“Ugh!” He throws his hands up again, storms off as if he can escape Venom like he were another person. But no, the low, terrible feeling in his gut is not just guilt, it’s also his symbiote curling itself into a ball of malice inside him, a constant sign of how badly Eddie has fucked up, of how irritated Venom is. A negative feedback loop that will inevitably last until one of them gives in.

It would be a lot easier if Eddie wasn’t so stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write fluff for these two but it wasn't working. so we get porn (eventually). chaps 2 and 3 will officially induct me into the venom fandom with the softcore monster fucking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie attempts the whole "alone time" thing. key word: attempts.

They end up reconciling after a while. They mope, sure, but in the end, Venom was the one to finally concede, saying that he would indulge Eddie’s human desires, and Eddie had reassured Venom over and over that he didn’t mean anything bad by it, honestly, that it’s just a human thing that he hasn’t been able to let go of yet and it has nothing to do with their bond. Venom seemed to accept the explanation this time, and they left it at that, and finally, _finally,_ Eddie was able to jack off again.

It’s only been a couple weeks, but after almost daily maintenance? He feels like he’s about to burst.

“Hey, Venom.” It’s night time, and Eddie’s thrumming with anticipation. Finally, he can get some relief.

 ** _“Yes, Eddie?”_** The bobbing head has been next to him for quite some time now, Venom’s form folded over his shoulders like a nice, warm cape. Eddie’s been working on his latest piece, and Venom’s been playing around with his phone.

“Can we try that alone time thing?”

Venom shifts, uncomfortable. He can feel Eddie’s anticipation, and Eddie knows it. Venom eventually gives in, even though he doesn’t want to.

 ** _“Fine. We’ll give you ‘privacy.’”_** Eddie can feel the air quotes as the tendrils retreat into his form, and Venom curls up against his ribs.

He should probably feel momentarily shitty, because he knows that Venom doesn’t like this, but his basal needs easily win out and he pulls his laptop closer.

Eddie is on pornhub almost quicker than his computer can handle. He doesn’t feel like searching for a new video so he settles on an old favorite – it’s easy to find, and he settles in. In his own bed, it’s easy enough to wiggle out of his shorts so that he’s completely naked against the sheets. There’s no one here but him (and Venom, of course), so there’s no need for modesty.

The video starts up just like he remembered it. Simple, no plot, right to the point. But the actor and actress work well together, with obvious chemistry, and even though it may be a little vanilla in comparison to some of the other stuff on the site, that means there isn’t anything that would turn Eddie off, which is what he needs right now.

He sighs in contentment, finally wrapping his hand around his dick, which is already starting to harden up just from the video and his anticipation. He checks on Venom and although the symbiote is curious, he keeps his thoughts to himself. Yeah, ok. Eddie could do this.

He tries to focus on the video, to let his anxiety about the whole Venom thing fade, to box out anything that wasn’t him and the video and his pleasure in that moment. He squeezes himself, starts with lighter, teasing strokes, since he knows how sensitive he is after all this time. If he wants to last, he’ll have to be gentle.

On the screen, the man is finally getting into it, fucking her hard, punctuating his thrusts with slaps to her ass, and Eddie’s dick throbs in time with them. Maybe he should have chosen some gay porn, he thinks, when he finally takes some time to self-analyze and realize he’s thinking of having the man in the video fuck him, and that just furthers his own fantasy.

It would be so good. Strong arms holding him down, a thick cock sliding into him just the way he likes, slow and teasing but so full, so complete. The inexplainable excitement of it – of fucking, of feeling a new body against him, of experiencing pleasure together - that would make laughter bubble out of him between dirty kisses as he rocks back onto it, the teasing words, the bratty comebacks, and god, the kissing. Eddie could really go for deep French kisses, tongue swirling around his while they fuck, god, like Venom the night in the forest–

Oh fuck, _Venom-_

**_Eddie?_ **

He nearly jumps out of his own skin, startling himself and the symbiote, who bristles at the thought of potential danger. He calms when he realizes it’s just Eddie being a fucking idiot again.

“What did I say about interrupting!” Eddie’s voice is higher than normal as he stops the video, lightning fast, and covers himself, dick still hard and twitching against his stomach – fuck, he didn’t want the symbiote to see him like this. Probably because he was thinking about the fucker while he was getting off for some ungodly reason. Fuck, was he really that depraved? Venom wasn’t – attractive, or sexy, or anything other than terrifying and powerful. Why the fuck did Eddie have to be such a fucking bottom?

**_You called us._ **

Oh shit. He had, hadn’t he? He’d nearly screamed in his head.

“It was an accident.”

Venom seems to be amused at that, amused by Eddie’s embarrassment.

**_Our heart rate is elevated, and it has been since you’ve started your ‘alone time.’ Which we have to admit, feels very nice. What are you doing, Eddie?_ **

Instead of getting angry, Eddie just gets more embarrassed. He realizes the computer screen is still shining brightly on them and closes the laptop with a snap.

“I told you, it’s a human thing-“

**_Hm. You know, if it’s so human that we don’t understand, perhaps you should teach us._ **

It’s a teasing offer, because Venom knows he’s making Eddie uncomfortable, even if he doesn’t quite understand why. Eddie groans, and behind his eyes are visions of him coaching Venom through everything – through fucking Eddie, kissing him, god using that tongue on him –

“N-no. No. No! It’s – Venom I _told_ you-“

**_You’re thinking about us. You want us, but you deny us._ **

“It’s not that simple, I didn’t even want to-“ Eddie feels like his should pull his hair out, and his dick, the fucking traitor, hasn’t even flagged a bit. He can still feel it, hard against his sheets.

**_Sounds like something a pussy would say._ **

Eddie was definitely not expecting that, and he barks a laugh in response, and actually does card a hand through his hair.

Was he being stupid, really? Venom was curious, and he _liked_ it, so far. It’s not like Eddie would be forcing Venom to watch, or join, or do anything other than what he wanted to. And if Eddie _really_ wanted this, he shouldn’t let humanity’s standards of normality hold him back. He’s already got a whole ass symbiotic relationship going with an alien, a little mutual masturbation won’t make that any more or less weird.

“O-ok.” He feels delicious self-satisfaction pulling from Venom’s side of the bond, and it makes him laugh as much as it boosts his own mood. “Alright, just? Ask permission before you do anything fucking weird.”

**_Of course. We would never hurt Eddie._ **

That comforts him as he lowers the blanket, and his dick springs free. He grits his teeth and whines.

He never imagined this, not really. Never intended to involve Venom. Eddie has segments of his life, and somehow he’s just never thought of the symbiote this way. But as he wraps a hand around himself he can’t help but love the fact that someone else is watching him – that _Venom_ is, Venom, who’s so connected to Eddie that they share the same mind, but so different, alien in every sense of the word. Someone who felt everything he did, someone who can root through Eddie’s head, flip through every fantasy he’s so much as scoffed at, and join him in it.

God, he’s an idiot for not thinking about this sooner, he’s an idiot for not realizing how much he needs it. He moans quiet, stroking himself slow and languid for Venom to feel, to experience. The newness of it through Venom’s bond has Eddie shaking with arousal.

**_Oh, Eddie…_ **

He can feel Venom processing his pleasure, consuming it with delight and pressing at him for more, pulsing through his body with excitement, with desire.

**_This is good. Perfect. What is this? Why would you hide this from us. Bitch._ **

Eddie laughs at the out of nowhere curse, faltering in his slow rhythm and instead grinding against his hand. He’s close again, trying to draw it out for himself, for Venom, even as every little detail – the way Venom asks for more, the feel of him watching, the newness of it all – pushes him that much closer. Their bond is thrumming and electric and he swears he’s getting drunk off it.

“It’s called – fuck, it’s getting off. Remember that whole deal about human reproduction? It’s like that.”

**_But you are not doing this to reproduce?_ **

“Nah, I’m doing it because it feels like this.”

And he strokes firmer, twists when he reaches the head and moans, his thighs twitching as Eddie desperately tries to stave off his orgasm. Venom drinks it up, forms on his skin, even – a dark, swirling mass. It’s gentle, exploratory, and Eddie moans when he feels it, warm and tickling against his skin. He falls back into his pillows, trying his best to stay still as Venom touches him, smooths his way down Eddie’s chest. Eddie bites his lip, gripping the base of his dick to quell his arousal, his need. He’s so close – his entire body is wound tight, taunt and needy as Venom trails down to his thighs, purring content when he feels how sensitive their body is, pressing Eddie's thighs wider. The sheer vulgarity of it makes Eddie throw his head back and whine, fully on display now, and leaking all the more for it.

**_Can we touch you?_ **

Did he even have to ask?

“ _Yes,_ fuck-“

Venom drinks in the affirmation, the obvious _want,_ and purrs in their mind. The black mass over Eddie’s thighs takes more shape, delicate tendrils wrap around the base as Eddie removes his hand, growing thicker, firmer as Venom taps further into Eddie’s responses, worming his way into Eddie’s mind that makes him gasp with how much fuller, more complete he feels with Venom tasting all of this in real time. It feels good, but it’s nowhere near enough, and Eddie’s skin vibrates with the need for more.

“Go on, g- _fuck-!”_

Venom tightens around him, his smug face swimming in Eddie’s mind. He can feel the direct probe, feel Venom inside and out, as he reads Eddie’s responses, feels his desire and contorts to give him more, to touch him how Eddie wants. Eddie’s too far gone to give Venom any more than flashes of desire, but the symbiote reads him well. He remembers and adapts and soon he’s jacking Eddie rough and hard, twisting at the tip so sweet in a way that only something nonhuman – only _Venom_ could accomplish, his tendrils squeezing Eddie like nothing else. And Eddie can hardly control himself, hardly stem the tide of praise falling from his mouth -

“ _God,_ fuck, just like that – don’t stop, don’t _stop_ -“

Eddie breaks off in a moan, his orgasm hitting him hard and intense. Venom feels it as he does, fireworks exploding through their connection as the pleasure flows and flows -  Venom only amplifying it with his own accomplishment, his own discovery and mirrored pleasure.  The mass wrapped around Eddie spasms with him, Venom pulling them through it, pumping them until Eddie’s hips stop jerking and the warm, sated feeling starts to rush over him, Venom humming soft in his mind when he feels it too.

He lets go, pooled around Eddie’s thighs and slithering over his stomach, his chest – exploring Eddie in a way he never has before, cleaning him as he goes. Eddie swears that in the back of their connection he feels Venom purr **_delicious_** , but he’s too blissed out to think into it any further.

Eddie’s panting and his feet are tangled in his sheets, but fuck. Why didn’t he let himself do this sooner? Fuck, humans were stupid. Human values were stupid. This was _it_. This was what he needed.

Venom purrs in the back of his mind, more of his form crawling from Eddie’s skin to wrap him in the symbiote’s version of a hug, which Eddie has no qualms relaxing into.

**_You wanted to keep this from us?_ **

“Yeah, after all that, I think I’m an idiot too.”

**_Mm, smart Eddie._ **

He chuckles, nuzzles in against his own shoulder, which would be weird if Venom didn’t nuzzle back, their afterglows bouncing off each other and leaving them both in a warm, perfect haze.

**_Can we do this again?_ **

“Mhm,” Eddie responds, not looking too closely into their link, into Venom’s request. “Whenever we want.” He grins, thinking back to the day when Venom had told Eddie something similar when they first bonded.

**_Good. We want more._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that smut i promised? well, here it is. also there's more where this came from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> venom's ready for round two.

Eddie blinks, processing.

“Wait, wait. _Now?_ ”

**_Now, Eddie._ **

The dark mass on his chest swirls and settles and swirls again, antsy. It feels perfect against Eddie’s skin, like the brush of fingertips over and over. But the comfort from the contact doesn’t do much to stifle his blush, his embarrassment. Now that he’s coming down from the high, this whole thing is starting to seem awkward again.

“Not right now, b-bud-” he. Almost called Venom babe. Oh _no_. “-body doesn’t work like that. Kinda hurts.”

**_You’ve liked it before._ **

Eddie had almost forgotten that Venom had burrowed deeper into his mind, and he sees flashes of it – when he’s rocked into his hand through the pain, when he’s kept fucking his partners in the past even though it hurt, just to get them off. Eddie shakes his head and mentally bats them away.

“Not all the time. Not _now_. Just, give me a minute.” He huffs. Grabs a water bottle off his nightstand both to stay hydrated and to give himself something to do besides watch Venom pour over him like tar.

**_And then we will have more._ **

Eddie doesn’t know if Venom means it as a question or not, because his voice is such a low, hungry growl in Eddie’s mind that he doesn’t process it with anything but want. It makes him shiver. He replaces the bottle on his nightstand.

“Calm down there. Sounds like you wanna bite my head off.” Eddie tries to chuckle, because if he makes it into a joke maybe Venom won’t keep torturing Eddie when he knows he can’t get hard yet.

 ** _You know what we want, Eddie._** It’s a tease, a purr in his mind. Venom’s still giddy, his emotions all tangled. Desire, lust, joy, the fondness that comes with teasing. And some kind of soft possessiveness that Eddie doesn’t want to pry at, or else his heart will flip. He can only process so many emotions at once – be they his, or his symbiote’s.

Eddie doesn’t reply, so instead Venom takes to exploring again. The mass expands over his body, thickening and widening to accommodate for the way Venom explores him, small tendrils enlarge into what feels like hands, dipping into the curves of his muscles, feeling the tension in his shoulders, the definition of his abs. Smaller tendrils snake over his nipples, feeling as they harden, as soft pleasure spikes through Eddie’s system and his dick twitches in defeat.

**_We are sensitive here. Why? These are not reproductive._ **

Eddie opens his mouth to answer, but closes it again, partially in contemplation, but mostly because Venom tweaks him there and he has to fight back a small pleased noise. He huffs a laugh at all this – how it reminds him so much of how lovers would act between rounds, trailing hands across chests, one working the other up. The contrast, but at the same time, the familiarity.

“I don’t really know, tell ya the truth,” he grins at the symbiote’s tendrils on him, now soothing against his chest, trailing up his neck, feeling the sinews there. He wraps tight like a turtleneck, and Eddie doesn’t mind so much. Trails his fingers along the blackness in return, feels Venom ripple and shiver against his touch.

He pets along Eddie’s cheek, and he leans into it. He hums soft, nuzzles at the symbiote, who presses back just as pleased. He reaches to stroke the back of the blackness pressed against his cheek, and Venom curls between his fingers, washes over his hand with gentle affection.

**_We should have done this sooner._ **

The sentiment is so sincere that Eddie’s almost shocked by it. Shocked by not only Venom’s enjoyment of it all, but the fondness, the possession he feels. He doesn’t just enjoy the basal sensation – he enjoys _Eddie_. He **_loves_** Eddie. The realization tightens in his chest as he presses himself close to the symbiote, squeezes it within his hand. Venom squeezes back.

He’s always known that what he had with Venom was different. It wasn’t a mutual agreement anymore, but it wasn’t like friends, either. It was more than that. Eddie cared about the symbiote, felt for him, wanted to protect him, keep him close. And he knew Venom felt the same. But not until this, until the affection, the fondness has been able to flow freely after something so intimate, has Eddie been able to truly realize what they have together. How deep it runs.

“We really should have.” It’s breathless. Venom feels Eddie’s returning love, trills in Eddie’s mind so pleased, so drunkenly happy in a way that Eddie’s never felt from the symbiote before. God, they really should have done this sooner.

Venom travels down his body, pools near his thighs again, over his stomach. He’s spreading Eddie again, pressing Eddie apart, and Eddie has to steady his breathing. He has no idea why being so open and exposed to the symbiote does this to him. Maybe it’s the trust, the danger.

**_Eddie._ **

He’s been so caught up in sensation that he hadn’t been focusing on Venom’s emotions through their tie. Venom’s hesitant, and not so much embarrassed as he is concerned. Hopeful.

**_Eddie, can we…_ **

Venom can’t say it in words, can’t form it in English yet, maybe. Or maybe he just wants to speak this through images. They form through the bond, dance through their mind’s eye. Venom’s form, his face, his body, swirling into being on their bed. Eddie’s stomach flips, and he can’t help the responding emotion before he can even speak – desire, want. A resounding, embarrassed _yes_.

Venom purrs in contentment, presses close to Eddie in their mind, as if this is how symbiotes express their affection, by twining thought closer together. Eddie has to admit that it feels nice. Almost as nice as the firm pressure of hands as they form at his thighs, cords and tendrils snaking up those hands to form arms, shoulders, a chest, and Venom. Once they’re done he’s at home between Eddie’s legs, powerful and dangerous as ever, his grip on Eddie’s legs kneading, impatient.

 ** _“You like us like this,”_** it’s a purr, self-satisfied but also relieved. Venom knows that Eddie finds them intimidating, dangerous, deadly. But he’s so thrilled that Eddie can also feel like this for him, when he’s fully formed – desire, want, affection. It makes him slide him thumbs close to where Eddie desperately wants him to touch, but not quite there. Eddie’s starting to harden again, and he moans, rolling his hips against Venom’s huge, strong hands.

“Y-yeah, I like all of you,” Eddie’s honest, at least. He does, he really does love all of Venom, even if he’s just now realizing that _love_ is the emotion he’s been feeling. It’s so different than any love he’s had before, so easy that he almost missed it.

**_“What do you want from us, Eddie? What do you need?”_ **

He can tell his symbiote is teasing, but god, he’s also looking for guidance. It’s true that Eddie’s mind is so full of every type of scenario, every way that Venom could please him. It’s probably giving him mixed signals.

“Fuck-“ Eddie doesn’t know, he doesn’t know and Venom’s licking over his hipbone, tracing his inner thigh with a claw, just enough pressure to tickle.

Venom responds with a deep rumble, between a purr and a laugh. He trails his tongue over Eddie’s thigh, licks slow and deliberate over his dick. Eddie cries out, his hips jolting violently – or, they would, if Venom’s hands don’t hold him completely immobile with practically no effort. That does nothing to stem his arousal.

Venom’s tongue is warm and wet and just slightly textured, just enough to drag over his dick in a way that has Eddie squirming. He licks again, paying close attention to the spot just underneath Eddie’s head, and Eddie spasms with it. Venom feels the pleasure, and a gorgeous bubble of amusement slips through their bond.

**_“You like our tongue, don’t you Eddie? You like how different we are.”_ **

Eddie tries to swallow, chokes on a moan when Venom swirls his tongue around him, strokes him with it. He’s toying with him – teasing him, and Eddie _loves_ it.

**_“We like the differences too, Eddie. We like you. How soft your body is. How… sensitive.”_ **

Venom teases him more for emphasis, the shortest point of his tongue running over Eddie’s slit in a way that has him crying out, unable to help it. He clamps a hand over his mouth.

Venom isn’t too pleased with that, uses their bond to put Eddie’s hand back where it was, fisted in the sheets.

**_“Don’t quiet yourself, Eddie. We love the way you sound.”_ **

**_We love you_** ripples through their bond, a Freudian slip, something that Venom might have said, but didn’t, and it warms Eddie from his core on out, radiating across him. It’s so good to feel loved again.

“I’m sorry,” He gasps, as Venom keeps teasing him. God, what a bitch. Eddie loves him.

Venom just smiles at him, all sharp teeth, and the apology seems to spur him on. His tongue wraps around Eddie’s dick once, twice, pumping him slow and easy, but so tight, so wet. It leaves Eddie breathless and shaking from the sensation – somewhere between a blowjob and fucking someone, in an in-between that only Venom could create, only Venom could give him. His hands reach out almost before he realizes what he’s doing – stroking over Venom’s head as best as he can, moaning at the restraint of Venom’s huge clawed hands, splayed across his hips and halfway down his thighs.

**_Eddie, Eddie, we want more. We want all of us. We want too much to give._ **

It ripples through their bond, and Eddie nods, the pleasuring from Venom’s tongue reaching that tipping stage now, where the pleasure is almost too hot, too much – where sensation starts to trickle over into the feeling of so good, too good, and Eddie’s lost within seconds.

“I know, I know, can you just – god. Fuck me?” He’s surprised he even has enough composure to say that in plain English. Venom rumbles, a sound that almost imitates Eddie’s moan, turns it into a deep, pleased growl of pleasure.

Venom’s tongue releases him, and Eddie whimpers.

 ** _“Yes, Eddie. We want to fuck you. We want it-“_** and Venom breaks from words again, devolving into images of all the ways Venom could please Eddie, all the ways Eddie has imagined it, but this time with his own pleasure superimposed over them. The possessiveness, the pride that he can make Eddie feel perfect. The throbbing need to please his partner, his Eddie.

It has Eddie gasping, his thighs spreading now that Venom’s grip is loosened.

“Take me.” It falls out of his mouth before he knows what he’s saying, and embarrassment washes over him. He buries his head in the pillows, taking his gaze away from Venom. The last he saw, his other was trailing down his body further, his tongue laving over Eddie’s thighs, his balls, trailing lower. Eddie’s throat hitches.

**_Yes, mine._ **

The possessiveness is so thick in their bond that it reflects immediately in Eddie, spurns on his own possessiveness, his own connection to his symbiote. Venom is his, and he is Venom’s, and they are Venom, claiming each other to make a sum greater than its parts.

Venom licks into him, tentative. Through their shared bond he knows that Venom is being careful – he knows that Eddie has been fucked without proper preparation before, and that it wasn’t pleasant. So the symbiote snakes in tongue in slowly, rubs against Eddie’s insides as the appendage stretches him, makes him feel full, right.

Eddie rocks into it, head thrown back, gripping at the sheets, at Venom, at anything for more purchase. Venom opens him up slow and hot and sweet and everything he could have ever wanted. Those talons trace along his ass, the symbiote squeezing, a delighted noise when he realizes how that makes Eddie tighten around his tongue. Venom explores and stretches and twists inside him until it feels like Eddie can hardly breathe, until the other is pushing so deep he can’t take anymore. Venom curls his tongue when he fucks in this time, rubs right against Eddie’s prostate, and the noise he makes is almost inhuman, a pulse of pleasure that flows through Venom. It makes the symbiote growl with need.

Venom pulls back, his tongue disconnected from Eddie, and Eddie lets out a disappointed whine that he would be completely embarrassed about at any other time. Right now he just needs-

 ** _“More-“_** Venom growls, almost too in sync with Eddie, his thoughts, his emotions. He plasters himself over his host, his Eddie, pressing their bodies together so that Eddie keens with the pressure, the feeling of being covered, of being so close to whole again.

Venom wraps his hands around Eddie’s wrists, raises them above his head, the talons tickling along his soft wrists as Eddie gasps, wriggles for friction, purchase, something.

“Venom, c’mon, please-“

**_“Eddie.”_ **

It echoes through his head as much as his ears, as Venom presses into him. If it could even be called that – Venom’s slick and has a mind of his own, the tendrils that slide into his body moving of their own accord, twisting and lengthening until they stretch him so sweet, give him just the right amount of fullness when Venom finally retracts and then pulses them back in, pushing and teasing and pressing at Eddie in ways he didn’t think were possible. He moans so loud, eyes rolling back until he has to close them, hips rocking against whatever friction he can manage.

**_“So good, Eddie, we feel so good.”_ **

He can tell Venom’s losing his mind as much as he is, pumping himself in and out of Eddie faster, harder, thickening the tendrils when the pleased filling sensation starts to dull. All Eddie can do is pant and whine, desperate for more, for everything Venom can give him.

His symbiote notices, like he always does. He’s so good at taking care of Eddie, at pleasing his host. A thick tongue slides between his lips, exploring his mouth as Eddie spasms at the new sensation joining the ever-intensifying symphony of being fucked so deep, so thorough. He closes his eyes and lets Venom take his mouth, fuck into it with his tongue and scrape his teeth against his lips until Eddie can only whimper with how full he is.

Venom must have known what he was doing, must have been swallowing Eddie’s moans on purpose, because when something hot and slick and so _tight_ wraps around him cock, squeezes him until he’s about to burst while Venom straight up abuses his prostate, the noise Eddie made would have woken up the whole neighborhood. It’s too much and perfect at the same time, and Eddie can’t do anything but take it, let Venom fuck him and take him until he sees stars. The intensity of it has him in full body tremors, arching off the bed and into Venom’s embrace. The symbiote releases his arms so Eddie can scrape against his back for stability as wave after wave of pleasure, of _ecstasy_ spills over them, Venom jolting in time with him, fucking both of them through it as he presses as close to Eddie as he can get.

When Eddie reaches the edge of discomfort Venom stops, draping himself over Eddie in a solid weight, a blanket of warmth and happiness. It’s been so long since he’s had this, since he’s had someone to hold. Eddie squeezes him and he’s pleased to feel Venom solid under his hands, not sinking into his skin just yet. Maybe they both needed this.

The contentment and hazy pleasure filter through their bond, Venom nuzzling against Eddie’s neck, so pleased. Eddie closes his eyes and hums, completely sated and full and perfect. He can’t imagine feeling more perfect than this, and Venom preens over the praise flowing through their bond.

He can feel Venom trying to concoct a word, a phrase, something in English to describe what he feels when he’s so completely connected with Eddie. To describe the emotions that surround their bond, that define how protective, how possessive, how content and whole and full he feels with his other. How to thank Eddie for sharing himself completely with his symbiote. Eddie knows exactly the word he’s looking for.

“It’s called love.”

His throat is a little sore from screaming and kissing and everything else, but the discomfort is worth it when Venom’s contentment hums through his body, warming them both up completely.

**_“Yes. We love Eddie.”_ **

It makes him smile, press a soft kiss to the side of his symbiote’s face. His stomach does a flip with the realization that this is his new normal, and he’s completely comfortable with it, completely at ease.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i actually finished this. please, random internet strangers, give me attention for my efforts.


End file.
